Jonas In Pajamas
by Dew007
Summary: Bananas, Teddy Bears, and Jonas in pajamas! (team night out) R


Disclaimers: I don't own the Stargate (if I did I wouldn't be here would I :P) nor none of the characters from SG-1. (if I did there would be more S/J) they are property of MGM Studios, Gekko Film Corp......etc... SO PLEASE don't sue me.  
  
Spoilers: None that I know of, if this was a spoiler for anything, well I didn't know it cause it was all about the Bananas!!!!  
  
Summary: Bananas, Teddy Bears, and Jonas in pajamas!!!! (team night out)  
  
Title: Jonas in Pajamas!  
  
Jack sighed looking over at Jonas and Sam who seemed to be carrying on a conversation about something.......scientific. Daniel was listening intently and Teal'c....hey where is Teal'c anyways?  
  
Finally with a frustrated sigh Jack gave them a look,  
  
"Okay does anyone beside you two, actually know what you're talking about?" "Uh, I do Jack..." "Now see Daniel, you don't count, of course you're gonna understand them you practically speak the same language!" "Well sir, noone's making you listen to us...." "Yeah, it's not like we've got a gun to your head.." Jonas chimed in which earned a look from them all.  
  
"I think the 'run around the galaxy, blowing up badguys' thing has gotten to you Jonas." Jack said with a mock concern look as he got up and looked at his watch.  
  
"2210 kids don't stay up to late." "I do need to head to bed, sir." Sam said with a yawn, they all knew she hadn't been sleeping like she should. She headed towards Jack's guest room.  
  
"G'night guys." "Night Sam." Daniel and Jonas called. "Night Carter." Jack spoke before disappearing into his own room.  
  
"So.......what ya wanna do Daniel?" "Go to sleep Jonas." Daniel said snugging into the couch as Jonas reclined in Jack's recliner.  
  
"Jonas, must you insist in wearing....those?" "I can't help it if they're comfortable!" "Jonas, they're coverd in bananas and teddy bears!!" "Your point being?" "You're a grown man!!" "Well you're not the one who has to wear them so leave it alone!" "G'night Jonas." "Night Daniel."  
  
It wasn't long after Daniel had relaxed he heard that........that....song! He looked to Jonas and sure enough he was singing in his sleep:  
  
_"Bananas, in pajamas, are coming down the stairs,  
  
Bananas, in pajamas, are coming down in pairs.  
  
Bananas, in pajamas......"  
  
_"JONAS!!" Daniel yelled tossing his pillow at him and successfully drowning his singing to a muffled hum.  
  
Jack's eyes shot open as he heard a breath taking squeal followed by a high pitched voice,  
  
_"BANANAS, IN PAJAMAS, ARE COMING DOWN THE STAIRS.  
  
BANANAS, IN PAJAMAS, ARE COMING DOWN IN PAIRS.  
  
BANANAS, IN PAJAMAS, ARE CHASING TEDDY BEARS....."  
  
_He grabbed his baseball bat and walked caustiously towards the horrid noise that was coming from his kitchen. There he found a strange man happily wolfing down a banana and wailing the song loudly. He flipped on the light, not knowing this strange man singing in his kitchen, let alone eating HIS bananas.  
  
He raised the bat and stopped short of whacking the poor Jonas who was now in a ball screaming girlishly and blocking his head.  
  
"OH MY GOD, JACK'S GONE NUTS!!!!! HE'S GONNA KILL ME!!! HELP! HELP ME!!!!" he threw the banana peel at Jack. "I SWEAR I'LL NEVER EAT ANOTHER ONE!!!!" Jack burst into laughter at the cringing Kelownan on his kitchen floor. Sam and Daniel came running in,  
  
"What's going on?!?!" "HE'S TRYING TO KILL ME!!!!!" Jonas wailed pointing a shakey finger at Jack who, relising he still had the bat, lowered it.  
  
"I thought you were......well I don't know what I thought you were but you were in my kitchen.......ARE you wearing banana and teddy bear coverd pajamas?!?" Jack asked. "What's it to ya?!" "Oh nothing, just thought that a grown man...." "Oh shutup!" Jonas said pouting.  
  
Sam was laughing, they all eyed her,  
  
"What?" "What's so funny?" Jonas asked. "I just think it's cute...." "Cute?" "Yeah, you in banana and teddy covered PJs, singing 'Bananas in Pajamas'!!" "WHAT!!!" Jonas exclaimed.  
  
"You were singing 'Bananas in Pajamas'...." "I was not!" He protested.  
  
"Oh my god Jonas! I heard your wailing squeal......assuming that's when you found the bananas and then the singing...." "Such horrid sining at that." Jack added. Daniel smirked.  
  
"Why are you sitting there with that smug little look?" "Because you were singing it earlier."  
  
"Jonas.....stay away from my kitchen and MY bananas. " Jack spoke loudly. Jonas sneered and stalked back to the living room, Daniel following that smug look still on his face. Jack and Sam headed back to their rooms.  
  
"Bananas in Pajamas?!" Jack asked quizically at his door. Sam turned,  
  
"Sir?" "Bananas in Pajamas....." "It's a kid's show. Um a bunch of people dressed up as bananas...." "In pajamas?!?!?!" "Yes sir." "And they chase teddy bears?" "Yes, sir." "Thank you for clarifying Carter." "G'night, sir." "Night Carter." They headed into their respectful rooms.  
  
Daniel was almost asleep on the couch.....  
  
_"Bananas, in paja...."  
_  
"Jonas if you don't put a cork in it I will!" Jonas was sound asleep but he hushed only to statr up in a hushed whisper which gradually grew into an ear splitting wail.  
  
"BANANAS, IN PAJAMAS........OH MY GOD THEY'VE GOT TEETH!!!!" He jumped from the recliner running around the living room and screaming for dear life, his arms flailing as Jack's lamp hit the floor with a resounding crash. Daniel shot up looking for Jonas who had made it towards the hall. Jack and Sam opened their doors to look out.  
  
Jonas was screaming:  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH, GET THEM AWAY!!!!!! THEY'RE TOOOO CUTE THOSE TEDDY BEARS ARE SCARING ME!!!!!!!! SAVE ME HELP!!!!!" His screaming came to an abrupt halt as he ran blindly down the hall and smashed into the wall at the end crumpling to the floor in a heap.  
  
Jack tryed, now I mean tryed, REALLY tryed to keep his compsure, but the image of a dillusional Jonas smashing into a hardwood wall just played over and over in his mind. He couldn't hold his laughter as he doubled over.  
  
Daniel was smirking as he and Sam went to check on the unconcious Kelownan laying at the end of the hall. Besides from the busted nose, he was fine. After getting his nose taken care of they strapped him to the recliner and duct taped his mouth to prevent him from inflicting further injury to himself and and to stop the singing.  
  
Later that week, Jack, SG-2, and Jonas awaited General Hammond and the rest of SG-1 in the breifing room. Jack shot SG-2 a grin and together they sang:  
  
_"I fought the wall and the wall, won. I fought the wall and the wall, won."  
_  
Jonas glared at them as they continued to taunt him......it subsided as Hammond was heard outside.  
  
For a month Jonas couldn't show his face without hearing one of two songs,  
  
"I fought the wall and the wall won" or "Bananas in Pajamas" He'd never live this down and he knew it.  
  
Okay silly? Okay not so much, moments of randomness. Thanks to my cousin for getting the idea of Bananas in Pajamas stuck in my head concerning an LOTR fanfic. Well I thought about it for SG-1 and well about the onyl one I coul actually see doing it was Jonas. Apologies to MY Jonas for this, I still love ya.   
  
Please R&R  
  
dothedew 


End file.
